This invention relates to an electrical connector adopting hierarchical structure and more particularly to a connector, particularly of a waterproof type, for connecting a unit mounting an electronic device thereon.
Heretofore, when for example, a unit having mounted thereon an electronic device for control (such as hybrid IC) and a wire material (wires) for signal transmission are to be connected together through a connector (particularly when they are used under severe environment in which vibrations are great and ambient temperature is high), the electronic device mounted on the unit and the connector connecting pin of the unit have been connected to each other by bonding. In such situations, the connector connecting pin and a receptacle contact in the connector terminated with the wire material (wires) have been fitted and connected together.
However, in such prior art techniques, the arrangement of bonding pads in the unit need be made into two rows for bonding. Therefore, it has been necessary to change the arrangement of the connector connecting pins of the unit to two rows in the unit even if it is in four rows to the outside.
Therefore, connecting pins of different shapes have been required and the supply and inventory of parts have become cumbersome. Also, the construction of the connector has become complicated due to the change of the arrangement of the pins. This has posed a problem in manufacture.
Further, the fact that the arrangement of the pins in the unit must be restricted to two rows requires that the necessary area occupied by the pins becomes too large. This has constituted a hindrance to make the unit compact.
Therefore, in order to solve the above-noted problems, the present invention provides a connector in which a male type connector assembly is comprised of a connector body formed with a cavity portion for receiving a female type connector assembly therein. A unit mounting an electronic device thereon is hierarchically connected to the male connector body. More particularly the connector body of the male connector assembly and the unit are connected together through a contact and when the male type connector assembly and the female type connector assembly are connected together. The contact is connected to a receptacle contact mounted on the female type connector assembly.